Chimère
by Elro
Summary: Pourquoi courir, quand on ne vous laisse pas partir ? OS pour Tari Miriel


_A mon Ptit Loup qui a pas le moral ! Je t'adore ! Calinou !_

_Et puis calin au Poney que j'aime aussi, et à Bane pour son avis, et à Ly pour sa bienvenue et très rapide correction ! _

* * *

_Il _l'observa à travers la large fenêtre du salon. Tous les jours, elle revenait et, inconsciente du regard posé sur elle, elle s'asseyait, à même le sol, pour profiter de la tiédeur des belles journées d'automne. Et _il_ ne pouvait s'empêcher de la détailler, aidé en cela de _sa _vue perçante et ce malgré toute l'inconvenance de la chose.

Au milieu des feuilles dorées, sa beauté aurait pu s'affadir, mais pour _lui_, il n'en était rien, au contraire, ça ne faisait que la rehausser. _Il _ne pouvait se résoudre à quitter la fenêtre, même pour la rejoindre, _lui_, d'habitude si prompt à suivre _ses _instincts. _Il _détourna un instant le regard d'elle pour voir _son _frère entrer. Quand _il _reporta _son _attention sur la jeune femme, celle-ci avait disparu.

Jour après jour, tout recommençait. Elle revenait, elle s'asseyait, toujours au même endroit, indifférente à l'humidité des feuilles et de l'herbe, pourtant inévitable à cause de la saison. Et chaque fois, elle disparaissait sitôt l'attention de _l'Elfe _distraite.

Parfois, _il _crut voir un loup à ses côtés, mais _il _s'aperçut vite que ce n'était dû qu'à un certain effet de lumière.

Pendant plusieurs mois, _son _frère s'inquiéta de le voir sombrer dans cette étrange mélancolie. Et pourtant, il n'y pouvait rien. Il avait beau entrer dans la pièce, traîner des pieds, lancer des objets contre les murs, frapper à la porte, sauter à pieds joints à l'étage du dessus ou faire hurler leur soeur cadette de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables, s'il réussissait à la faire disparaître un temps, elle revenait invariablement le jour suivant.

N'y tenant plus, _l'observateur _finit par se précipiter au bas de l'escalier, bousculant au passage un ou deux Elfes, mais une fois de plus, elle avait disparu.

Deux fois, trois fois, dix fois, la chose se répéta. _Il _finit par se détourner de la fenêtre, le coeur lourd, à éviter la pièce, l'âme en peine, et chaque nuit, _son _frère crut entendre les pleurs d'un loup, mêlés à _ses _soupirs désabusés.

Les deux frères étaient partis à cheval profiter de la première neige de l'année. Le galop qu'ils avaient mené tambour battant avait laissé leurs montures hors de souffle, mais ravies. Ils sautèrent légèrement de leurs selles. Tout était redevenu normal. _Il _éclata de rire quand un gros flocon s'écrasa sur le nez de _son _frère, mais ce rire mourut dans _sa _gorge quand _il _la vit. Elle était là, accroupie à quelques mètres d'eux, mais c'était _lui _et _lui seul _qu'elle fixait d'un oeil étonné quoique toujours craintif. A peine esquissa-t-_il _un mouvement qu'elle s'enfuit. Pris de court, _il _ne réagit pas tout de suite, le bras tendu, fixant les légères traces de pas qu'elle avait laissées dans la neige fine mais _il _finit par se reprendre et se lancer à sa poursuite.

Habitué à la traque, _il _n'avait aucun mal à la suivre, d'autant plus qu'_il_ l'apercevait parfois entre les arbres. _Il _s'approcha de la rivière qui _lui _permettrait de la bloquer et donc de la rattraper. _Il _força encore l'allure et allongea _ses _foulées. Un bruit d'éclaboussement parvint à _ses _oreilles avant qu_'il_ n'arrive sur la berge. Mais le mystère de la jeune femme s'épaissit : elle avait à nouveau disparu, mais sans laisser d'indice. L'eau était bien trop froide pour qu'on puisse vouloir s'y jeter et de toute manière aucune trace ne s'en approchait suffisamment. L'empreinte de ses bas s'arrêtait net, comme si elle avait réussi à s'envoler.

_Il _refusa de prendre en compte la dernière : le pied botté avait laissé sa place à un coussinet surmonté de quatre doigts et d'autant de griffes.

Sous un buisson, sur l'autre rive, un louveteau, trempé jusqu'aux os, regardait de ses grands yeux d'ambre, _celui _qui venait de tomber à genoux, l'air totalement désemparé.

_L'immortel _fut finalement rejoint par _son _frère qui _l'_avait suivi sans se presser. Se portant à _ses _côtés, il posa avec chaleur la main sur _son _épaule.

- Tu ne rejoindras pas Dame Loup, _Elrohir_. Eru a décidé que nous resterions ensemble.


End file.
